


Koala Park

by Starii



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Screenplay/Script Format, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starii/pseuds/Starii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping to get more public attention, Nom Nom attends a class at a college where students are giving lectures on animals...One such student, Chloe Park, catch's Nom Nom's eye, however after annoying her during her lecture on Koala's, Chloe gains the courage to call Nom Nom out on his selfishness...Causing him to change...Only to quickly decide to open a park, with a little help from Chloe...</p><p>However...Someone Is planning to use Nom Nom's project for other means...Which includes putting all life on Earth In danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe prepares for a bright new day while Nom Nom prepares for a dark one.

Park Residence - Day

  
_Chloe Park wake's up for the day and gets's ready for college. After preparing and having breakfast, she walks to her living room where she checks a couple of trash bags that are on the couch, her mother, Diane Park comes In._

Diane  
Hi Chloe, Is this It?

Chloe  
Yeah, mom, the Bears helped me get a few things for my yearly wildlife project, mine's Is about koalas, they apparently know someone who know's a lot about Koalas.

Diane  
Oh, that's great, koalas are very interesting...Actually, I think I saw one the other day?

Chloe  
Don't Koala's stay In the wildlife or at the zoo?

Diane  
Oh, I meant on the internet.

Chloe  
Internet...Oh right, some famous person Is coming to the college today to see the projects everyone's doing...I just hope I make a good impression.

Diane  
(Happy)  
I'm sure you will Chloe, I believe you'll get a good grade In this project...No matter If someone famous Is coming or not.

_The two hug._

Chloe  
(Laugh)  
Thanks, Mom, It's always great to have someone like you, I mean what kind of person around here would be happier?

  
_Cut To_

  
Nom Nom's Mansion - Day

_The Mansion Is shown...Soon a loud voice Is heard._

  
Nom Nom (Voice)  
I'M NOT HAPPY!

_A guard enter's Nom Nom's room._

  
Guard  
Mr. Nom Nom, Sir, I heard you shouting what's wrong?

_Nom Nom Is sitting on a baby seat, looking at a sandwich._

  
Nom Nom  
(Angry)  
This sandwich Is what I'm shouting about...

_The guard looks confused as Nom Nom suddenly screams at him._

  
Nom Nom  
I'M ALLERGIC TO PEANUT BUTTER!  
(Facepalm)  
I exactly asked to have a leaf mustard sandwich...Not peanut butter.  
(Shouting)  
IS THE COOK DEAF, OR DOES HE WANT TO POISON ME!?

Guard  
Are you sure, the sandwich loo---

Nom Nom  
(Angry)  
I have a great sense of smell...And that sandwich Is peanut butter, fire the cook now!

  
Guard  
Right away Mr. Nom-Nom, but do you want a replacement?

Nom Nom  
Of course, I want a replacement, who's going to cook for me...Make sure the replacement Is better and trustworthy.

Guard  
Sure.

_The guard turn's but quickly looks back._

  
Guard  
By the way, you have to go to a college today to watch some students show their projects on wildlife.

Nom Nom  
Ugh...But why!?

Guard  
It might get you some media attention and show a caring and supportive side to you...You said It yourself last night.

Nom Nom  
(Confused)  
Don't the public already see that?

Guard  
Well, It's just that...Your past actions are starting to get some, attention from the public.

_He grabs a nearby laptop and show's something on It to Nom Nom, mostly articles about Nom Noms out of control behaviour. The incident In which he placed controlled sharks In a kids pool and the meme contest incident, there Is also an article about his sharks On a website called META_

  
Nom Nom  
Nom Nom almost caused death at a kid's waterpark, Nom Nom's treatment of sharks Is cruel...Nom Nom cheated!? Why do the public see me like this!

Guard  
Well, to be honest...You do have a dark side outside your career, like what you're doing now?

_Nom Nom stares at the guard for a few seconds before clicking his fingers, two other guards come and grab the first one._

  
Guard  
Huh!?

Nom Nom  
Throw him out, he's fired!

  
_They drag the guard out of the room._

  
Guard  
No, no, no, I WAS JUST BEING HONEST!

  
_Another guard comes, he grabs Nom Nom and put's him In a baby carrier bag._

  
Nom Nom  
New guard, we are going to see some students do boring projects on animal's I don't even care about...

 

 

 

  
For my public...


	2. With Special Guest: Nom Nom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being asked by her Teacher to do her Koala project she worked on, Chloe happily does so...But Is soon pestered by special guest, Nom Nom, forcing Chloe to gain courage against him.

College - Day

  
_Chloe Is heading towards her class, struggling to move the trash bags she has containing Koala related things towards the door, some students take notice of her situation and offer their help._

  
Male Student #1  
Want me to help Chloe?

Chloe  
Oh, no thanks...I can get It to class on time.

Male Student #2  
What about me Chloe?

Chloe  
No thanks, I almost made It to class.

Female Student  
Hey Chloe, want some help?

Chloe  
Oh, no thanks!

  
_Chloe finally makes It class._

_Cut To._

  
Chloe's Classroom - Day

  
_Chloe moves the bags to the end of the class and sits in a chair behind them, Nom Nom meanwhile Is sitting on a chair In the very front of the class, Chloe's teacher, Mary welcomes him to the college._

  
Mary  
(Happy)  
We're very happy to have you here Mr. Nom Nom, do you need any refreshments before my students begin showing off their projects?

Nom Nom  
No thanks, I just want this day to be over already...

Mary  
Oh, well, first up, Kimmy?

  
_Kimmy Smith Is the first person to show off her project, It's one about Sharks._

  
Kimmy  
My project was about Sh---

Nom Nom  
ALREADY HAVE SOME, AS PETS!

  
_The next student Is Andy Thompson, who Is doing a project on Tiger, he has glasses that look like they're about to fall off._

  
Andy  
This project Is about Tigers and ho---

Nom Nom  
YOUR GLASSES ARE FALLING OFF!

  
_His glasses fall on the floor, breaking In half as Andy try's to grab them._

  
Andy  
Oh no, no, no, no, no!

  
_The next person Is Jasper Hill, who Is doing a project on crabs._

  
Nom Nom  
Crabs, I know other means of crabs.

Jasper  
Oh, really, please tell Mr. NomNom

Nom Nom  
SE---

  
Mary  
Ok, Ok, the last student for today will be.

_Chloe looks from afar._

  
Mary  
Park, Chloe!

_Everyone turn's towards Chloe who quickly runs for the bags and try's to move them towards the stage._

  
Nom Nom  
Chloe, who's Chloe?

  
_Chloe move's onto the stage, her appearance shocks Nom Nom._

  
Nom Nom  
She's a kid, why Is a kid at college?

Mary  
Oh, Chloe's a child prodigy, she was enrolled here after skipping a couple of grades at her old school.

Nom Nom  
Prodigy, aren't their myths like the weird slender guy or that serial killer named Jeff?

_Chloe coughs, getting everyone's attention._

  
Chloe  
Umm, hi everyone, today I have done a project on koalas...Last year I did a project on Bear's, well this year It will be about Koalas and the---

Nom Nom  
Hey, Hey, Chloe!  
Chloe

Chloe!

  
_Chloe ignores's Nom Nom as she continues to do her project._

  
Chloe  
Koala's favourite foods are leafs and such other things li---

Nom Nom  
CHLOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEE!!!

  
Chloe  
(Stuttering)  
Their main habitat Is at.

Nom Nom  
CHLOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

  
_Chloe becomes angry, but keep's her cool and looks at Nom-Nom._

  
Chloe  
Yes...Koala In the front?

Nom Nom  
It's Nom-Nom, answer me like that next time, I have a question.

  
Chloe  
Well...Go ahead!

Nom Nom  
My question Is...How did you become a child prodigy?

Chloe  
(Confused)  
Th-that's not...That doesn't have anything to do with the current project I'm showing to the class.

Nom Nom  
But I asked a question, and I want an answer, Why do---

Chloe  
Can I...Go back on finishing this project, I don't think this question Is helping.

Nom Nom  
(Sighs)  
Fine.

Chloe  
(Happy)  
Thank you!

_Chloe begins to talk about the project again._

  
Chloe  
As I was saying, Koalas habitat Is In th---

Nom-Nom  
Hey, Chlo---

Chloe  
(Angry)  
WHAT!

Nom Nom  
Woah, chill out...I just want to ask where the nearest water cooler Is, this project Is making me thirsty after all.

Chloe  
But why are you asking me while I'm doing a project?

Nom Nom  
(Happy)  
I just, you know...Don't want to be rude.

Chloe  
But you are being rude by just being here!

  
_Everyone In the room gasps._

  
Nom Nom  
(Angry)  
Why...You!

Guard  
Want me to get rid of her sir?

Mary  
What, no! Violence Is prohibited here!

Nom-Nom  
She's right, let's just here what this idiotic girl has to say...So Chloe, go---

Chloe  
I'll happily talk, first of all, my friends had talked about you numerous time's when I go to visit them, how they once thought you were awesome and cool, but when you actually went to them, you act like a psychopath towards them. The only reason people like my friends would still want to help all the...Stuff you've been through Is because they feel bad for you! and since you have a personality like that, there most likely going to turn you down the next time you get In a "desperate" situation. If I were them...I would have done It a long time ago, In short, Nom Nom, you're a jerk and eventually, your "Fans" will realise that too. And that's what I think about you...

_Everyone In the room claps and cheers for Chloe, even Mary, Nom Nom just sits there...Shocked over what happened._

  
Chloe  
Wait...Did I...Just did that?

_Chloe's face turns red as Nom Nom gets angry._

  
Nom Nom  
I don't need to tolerate this, I came here to impress my people anyway, not to get shot down by...A little girl! Guard, let's leave this...Filthy college.

_The Guard grabs Nom Nom and walks away...Nom-Nom Is still thinking about what Chloe said to him, Mary turns towards Chloe._

Mary  
Well, that was...Interesting, A+ Chloe.

Chloe  
Oh...Thanks.

_Chloe becomes's shy again._

Mary  
But your attitude against Nom Nom there? F--

_Everyone Is suddenly quiet as Chloe look's confused._

  
Chloe  
Is that...A real grade for me?

Mary  
No, I was just making a joke.


	3. C for Chloe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking In what Chloe said to him earlier today, Nom Nom realises his next plan and try's to set It in motion, but first, he need's to find Chloe for help...If he can find her that Is...Or remember her name.

Nom Nom's Mansion, Bedroom - Stormy Night

  
_Nom Nom Is In his bedroom, trying to take In the speech Chloe gave to him earlier that day._

  
Nom Nom  
I can't believe It...Me, selfish? That's a farce, she's the one who's selfish, the bears don't do that because they feel bad for me...  
How does she even know about them?

  
_He walk's around his room...Angry._

  
Nom Nom  
I'm Nom Nom, the nicest internet celebrity everyone has ever seen, she's just jealous of my fame...Fortune, friends, I can name five!

Polar Bear  
Grizzo Bear  
Panda...Bear

Uhh....

  
_Nom Nom try's to think of two more friends...Only to realise he can't, his eyes widened In shock._

  
Nom Nom  
I...Don't really have any friends, people only like me because I'm cute. No, It can't be true....It just cant!

  
_He runs over to a laptop at a nearby kid sized table to see If anyone thinks about him other than being cute...They don't._

  
News Article  
Nom Nom might just be the cutest thing out there and here are 10 reasons why!

Wazoo New's Article  
Could Nom Nom be cuter than anything else?

Tumble User  
Reblog If you think Nom Nom's cute!

Tumble Spambot  
WANT TO SEE WHAT'S INSIDE A BELLY BUTTON?

  
_The post shows a picture of stretched out Belly Button, freaking Nom Nom out._

  
Nom Nom  
EW, WHY IS THAT EVEN RELEVANT!?

  
_He grabs the Laptop and throws It at a nearby wall where It breaks In half...Nom Nom falls on the ground, and screams to the top of his lungs, realising that Chloe was right._

_The Next Day_

  
_Nom Nom Is lying on a swing seat...Depressed, there Is a speaker In front of him. A voice of a woman Is heard which Is his secretary._

  
Nom Nom's Secretary  
Mr Nom Nom, It's time for your morning shark feeding.

_He presses the speaker button to reply._

  
Nom Nom  
Get someone else to do It...

  
_He looks down at the floor...Thinking about what to do._

  
Nom Nom  
I'm not selfish...I'm just not doing something right, I need help...I need a place where I know my fans will show up and prove I'm more than just cute, like a koala In business...  
Of course!

  
_He looks up, happily._

  
Nom Nom  
I CAN OPEN A PARK...And I know who can help me, Charlotte!

  
_He presses the speaker again._

  
Nom Nom's Secretary  
Yes, Mr Nom Nom?

Nom Nom  
Locate Charlotte Park, I would like to talk to her, she's a kid.

Nom Nom's Secretary  
There are no kids called Charlotte Park In LA according to reports...

  
_He clicks his fingers._

  
Nom Nom's Secretary  
Hey, what are you doing? Let me go, don't fire me!

  
Nom Nom  
I guess I'll look for her myself...

  
Cut To.

 

Los Angeles Streets - Day

  
_Nom Nom look's around, holding a picture of Chloe, trying to get her name. He walks over to people with the picture._

  
Nom Nom  
Have you seen this girl?

  
_The woman he showed the picture to shakes her head before walking off._

  
Nom Nom  
This girl, have you seen her?

  
_The man Nom Nom showed the picture to also shakes his head._

  
Nom Nom  
Girl, anyone?

_People shake their head's at Nom Nom as he falls to his knees, he sighs._

  
Nom Nom  
I'm never going to make my park now!  
I'm just going to be "Nom Nom the Cute Koala who Is unpopular" forever!

  
???  
Uhh...Is something wrong?

  
_Nom Nom looks up...To see Chloe standing behind her bike, he smiles._

  
Nom Nom  
YOU!, I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!...Ch-Ch-Cha---

Chloe  
It's Chloe...Chloe Park...What Is It Nom Nom? Are you going mock me for what I did yesterday?

Nom Nom  
What, no, I need your help!

Chloe  
Wait, what?

Nom Nom  
I need your help In making a park!

Chloe  
...I can't do that...It's going to take awhile for a park to be properly made, plus you need government approval, and I don't think the government will approve an idea from a young girl and Koala...Is this some sort of apology?

Nom Nom  
What, no...Chloe, this can happen If we put our minds to It...Please, you're my only hope now!

Chloe  
...  
Sorry Nom Nom...I can't, now If you excuse me...I need to go somewhere, see my friends.

Nom Nom  
What, those bears?

Chloe  
Uhh...Yeah, we're going to play this new game Panda bought yesterday...  
Bye!

  
_She rides off down the street as Nom Nom looks on._

  
Nom Nom  
Wait, come back!  
...  
(Angry)  
This Is not over...

 

 

Not by a long shot.


	4. Gaming Interupption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and the Bears get pestered by Nom Nom while playing a new video game called "Wazoo Party Tournament" as Nom Nom try's to get Chloe to agree on his park idea.

The Bears Cave - Day

_Chloe, Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear are sitting around the TV Screen with remotes on hand. Grizz, Chloe, and Ice Bear are preparing to play the new game Panda got called "Wazoo Party Tournament" however Panda looks worried._

  
Panda  
I'm not sure I can do this, I mean, I'm bad at these sort of games...Why did I even buy it!?

Grizz  
Bro come on, this will be easy and you'll definitely win the first round.

Ice Bear  
Ice Bear believes you can find win,

Chloe  
Yeah, don't worry Panda, you'll be awesome at this game.

Panda  
...  
Fine, I can do this!

_He presses start...Before landing his face on the couch and sighing heavily._

  
Chloe  
Good job Panda.

Grizz  
Yeah Pan-Pan, we just need to pl---

  
_A tapping noise Is heard by a nearby window, causing the four to turn._

  
Panda  
Who Is that?

Chloe  
(Sighs)  
Ugh, It's probably Nom Nom bothering me again.

Grizz and Panda  
NOM NOM?

Ice Bear  
Ice Bear is worried about Chloe's safety around Nom Nom.

Chloe  
It's ok guys, all he's doing Is just trying to convince me to open some park that will take awhile to open, he's just doing It for attention anyway.

Nom Nom  
Chloe, Chloe!

Chloe  
But I don't think he'll leave us alone for awhile.

Grizz  
Maybe It's something else?

Everyone looks at Grizz, who grumbles.

Grizz  
Ok, It's probably the park thing.

_Cut To._

  
Bear's Cave, Outside - Day

_Nom Nom keeps tapping on the window, trying to get the fours attention, he get's angry with each tap until he decides to give up._

  
Nom Nom  
UGH, ARE THEY DEAF OR SOMETHING? There definitely not going to answer the door If I ring It. Chloe must have told lies about me...No, I have to find another way I---

Charlie  
Hey, Friend can yo---

Nom Nom  
AHH, BIG FOOT!

_The scare send's Nom Nom through the window, breaking It and landing In front of Chloe, Grizz, and Panda, Ice Bear has left the scene while Charlie looks In the window._

  
Charlie  
All I asked was to ask him to move out of the way, but I guess I'll come back later!

Chloe  
Huh, what was that?

_Chloe looks at the broken window Charlie was standing near, but he has already left and her view was soon covered by Nom Nom._

  
Nom Nom  
CHLOE! I couldn't help but notice you being In this...Dumb cave and I wondered If you still think the park ideas Is In your mind?

Grizz  
What do you want Nom Nom?

Panda  
And why did you call our cave dumb?

Chloe  
...  
No Nom Nom, I still don't think It's a good idea...And for the record, I suggest you leave since you're annoying us.

Nom Nom  
AWW COME ON, DONT MAKE A KOALA BEG!

Chloe  
...You don't have to be---

_Nom Nom start's to beg as Panda looks back at the TV screen._

  
Nom Nom  
PLEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEE!

Chloe  
...  
No.

Grizz  
Uhh, do you want som---

Nom Nom  
JUST THE P---

  
_Ice Bear appears with a sink hose and sprays water on Nom Nom, causing Chloe and Grizz to look at him In shock, Panda Is still focused on the TV Screen...Doing something._

  
Nom Nom  
OW, HEY, STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

  
_Ice Bear spray's Nom Nom towards the door, until he Is finally out. Once Nom Nom Is outside again, Ice Bear slams the door shut as Nom Nom looks at the cave, grumbling angrily._

  
Nom Nom  
(Angry)  
Stupid bears, I knew I shouldn't trust them...But It's not over Chloe Park, not by a long shot...

  
_Charlie Is standing behind Nom Nom, causing Nom Nom to yell at him._

  
Nom Nom  
GO AWAY BIG FOOT!

Charlie  
AYY!!

  
_Charlie runs off...Scared of Nom Nom's screaming._

  
_Cut To._

  
Bear's Cave, Inside - Day

_Ice Bear walk's back to the trio as Grizz pat's Chloe._

  
Chloe  
Thanks for the help guys, although I thought spraying Nom Nom with the sink hose was a bit too much.

Grizz  
It's fine, If Nom Nom gives you more trouble then be sure to come to us...Or your parents.

Chloe  
Don't worry, Nom Nom Is just that annoying hunch In the background, I'm sure he'll give up trying to convince me to make a park In a few days time. He seems to have a short attention span by the looks of It, no offense.

Ice Bear  
Ice Bear agree's with Chloe.

Panda  
(Gasp)  
Guys, look, I won!

Chloe  
What, but we haven't started yet?

Panda  
I...Kind of started while Nom Nom was here.

 

_Grizz and Chloe sigh...Before laughing again as Ice bear smiles In the background._

 

Ice Bear  
Ice Bear Is happy that you won

Ice Bear hugs Panda who smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

Panda

Thank you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiatus: Will be back with two new chapters on the 1st of August.


	5. Rejections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the incident with the bears, Nom Nom continues to try and get Chloe In with the park deal, but she keeps rejecting him. So he keeps on trying...While also pushing Chloe's buttons In the process.

College Classroom - Day

  
_Chloe Is currently writing at a desk In a college classroom while writing, she soon hears a familiar voice, Nom Nom's._

  
Nom Nom  
Hey, hey...Chloe!

  
_Chloe stops and looks around._

  
Chloe  
Hello?

_She turns and sees Nom Nom sitting on her desk, posing._

  
Nom Nom  
Hey.

Chloe  
AHH!

Teacher  
Hey, can't you see one of ours are studying?

Nom Nom  
And I thought I heard the sound of 500$ burying In your trash can by your regular brown desk?

Teacher  
Keep harassing.

_Nom Nom looks back at Chloe._

  
Nom Nom  
So...Think my park Idea Is still great?

  
_A bell rings as Chloe stares at Nom Nom...Angry._

  
Chloe  
No.

  
_She grabs her bag, jumps off her chair and walks out of the classroom as Nom Nom looks on._

  
_Cut To._

  
LA Streets - Day

  
_Chloe walks down the street past a crowd of people while walking, she turns and sees Nom Nom approaching her._

  
Chloe  
Oh gosh.

  
_She runs through the crowd's legs as she tries to get away from Nom Nom when she thinks she had got away from him she sighs, before bumping In front of Nom Nom._

  
Nom Nom  
Boop!

Chloe  
AHH!

_Chloe falls and looks at Nom Nom._

  
Nom Nom  
Come on, opening a park will be fun!

Chloe  
No!

_She get's up and walks off, she soon notices a nice display at a nearby store and looks at It In amazement, especially that one of the displays Is a well detailed koala, wait...Koala?_

  
Nom Nom  
Chloe.

  
_Chloe Is disgusted._

  
Chloe  
NO!

  
_She walks Into a back alley, where she Is soon surrounded by a group of thugs._

  
Thug Leader  
This Is a robbery, give us your Semi-Stacy Jane Bag with laptop, paperwork, and pens little girl!

Chloe  
(Scared)  
Oh gosh, oh gosh, Please don't hu---Wait...How do you know what's In my bag?

  
_The thugs are all suddenly shot by a sniper on top of a nearby building, people near the back alley saw what happened and ran off screaming, Chloe Is very scared at the horrifying turn of events._

  
Chloe  
(Confused and Scared)  
What, what, what!?

_The Sniper reveals Itself...To be Nom Nom._

  
Nom Nom  
Now that I saved your life do you want to make the park now?

  
_Chloe screams In horror as she runs off, making Nom Nom angry, he takes out a walkie talkie._

  
Nom Nom  
Take five guys, she took the entire thing seriously...Like a human does.

_The thugs Nom Nom "Shot" get up and walk out of the back alley._

  
_Cut To._

  
Park Residence - Night

  
_Chloe, Diane and Chloe's father, Yun, are sitting at a table eating as they soon hear a tapping by their window._

Yun  
(Curious)  
What Is that?

Diane  
A racoon?

Chloe  
(Happy)  
I'll go see since I'm done.

Yun  
(Happy)  
Ok, little daughter, be careful.

_Chloe takes her plates and walks to the kitchen as the tapping got louder, eventually, Chloe gets's fed up and opens the curtains In the kitchen where It turns out that the person tapping In the window Is Nom Nom._

Nom Nom  
Hey.

_Chloe walks away as Nom Nom follows her through each window._

  
Nom Nom  
Hey, Hey, come back, we can do this just listen to me for once!

_Chloe stops and turns, she walks towards the window and opens It._

Nom Nom  
(Happy)  
Ahh, finally decided to work with me huh?

Chloe  
(Angry)  
No, I'm just warning you that If you don't leave my family property this instant, I'm calling the police and filing for a restraining order.

Nom Nom  
A restraining order, that's a bit much don't you think?

  
Chloe  
I'm serious, leave now or you'll be arrested and I don't think your "Fans" will like what will happen to their internet sweetheart.

Nom Nom  
Hmm, try me.

_Cut To._

 

Small Jail - Night

  
_Nom Nom Is In a jail cell after getting arrested due to Chloe calling the cops._

  
Nom Nom  
Oh my gosh...She was right.


	6. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nom Nom get's his answer.

Small Jail - Morning.

  
_Nom Nom leaves the jail, he looks down at his phone as he Is reading news articles of his arrest from last night._

  
Chloe (Voice)  
So how was your time In jail?

_Nom Nom looks up to be Chloe, surprising himself._

  
Nom Nom  
You...What are you doing here?

Chloe  
I just came to check on you and see If you gave up on trying to get me to make that park you want to make.

Nom Nom  
I'm fine...In fact being In jail for the night realized that I'm just like the pitiful middle class man and that I'm getting even more unpopular due to your call to the police last night.

Chloe  
You kind of stalked me.

Nom Nom  
What's the use, I'm going to lose my fame and fortune soon and be, normal, I'm going to be normal, spending every day at a stupid job and then go home to watch odd European cartoons!

_Nom Nom kneels down and starts to cry, Chloe sighs._

  
Chloe  
Ok...I'll help you.

Nom Nom  
What?

Chloe  
I'll help you get your park.

  
_Nom Nom zooms towards Chloe and hugs her._

  
Nom Nom  
Thank you, Chloe, Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Chloe  
Please stop hugging me.

Nom Nom  
Oh.  
(Lets go of Chloe.)  
Sorry.

Chloe  
On the promise that you let me give insight on your ideas...And stop stalking me!

Nom Nom  
Fine...I proooommmiiissseee.

Now let's go get my park!

  
Chloe  
After we get government permission first.

Nom Nom  
Leafs...

  
_Nom Nom kicks a can, which Is quickly blown back Into his face._


	7. A Normal Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something falls out of the sky...Will this truly be a normal night?

Space

_In space a strange red meteor Is heading towards Earth, It enters the atmosphere and starts to break near California._

_Cut To_

Washington DC, Pentagon - Night

  
_A government woman enters the room, where the general sits drinking some coffee, The Woman salutes the general._

  
Woman  
General, Sir!

General  
Yes?

Woman  
We have picked up reports of a strange red meteor about to crash In the woods of California.

General  
Strange red meteor, probably from Mars, don't worry about It.

Woman  
If you say so sir, but we might as well send out a group to take It into storage before anyone finds It.

General  
Ugh fine, If I send five people to get the meteor then can I please continue to talk about the rigged elections with m---I mean did I say rigged I mean the greatest elections ever Is happening right now and I want to talk about It with my friends.

_The Woman turns and sighs before walking out of the room._

  
_Cut To._

  
Woods - Night

  
_Animals are walking around the woods, Charlie Is also In the area until a red object appears In the sky._

  
Charlie  
Hey look a star, make a wish friends.

_The animals freak out and run off._

Charlie  
What, It's just a star, Is It because It's red?

  
_The object moves closer. It turns out to be the meteor which Is about to crash Into the woods._

  
Charlie  
And, It's a fallen star, RUN!

_Charlie runs away as the meteor crashes Into the woods, not long after, It opens and red smoke comes out of It, after a moment of silence, monstrous growling can be heard from within the meteor._

  
_Cut To._

  
Park Residence - Night

  
_Chloe Is looking out the window, holding her phone to her ear._

  
Nom Nom (Voice)  
What's wrong?

Chloe  
I don't know, I swear I saw something fall from the sky. Anyway, tomorrow we should go and show off the presentation I made In city hall, hopefully, It will convince most members of the board to start development on the park.

Nom Nom (Voice)  
Yeah, I hope---I mean, let's hope It works.

_Chloe looks at her phone, angry until Diane's voice Is heard._

  
Diane (Voice)  
Chloe, time for bed!

Chloe  
Ok, mom, I'll see you tomorrow Nom Nom.

_Chloe hangs up and turns off the lights In her room before going to bed._

  
Chloe  
I'll be surprised If this plan works.

  
_Chloe goes to sleep._

_Cut To._

 

California City Hall - Night

  
_A man Is working In the office until a knock Is heard, he sighs._

  
???  
Come In.

_A woman enters and smiles at him._

???  
Hello, Miriam, I'm guessing you're going home now.

Miriam  
Well, yes, I'm just wondering If you.

_He looks up at Miriam._

???  
Yes, what?

Miriam  
You would want to walk home, Rick?

Rick  
Look, Miriam, I'm busy right now, like doing this very important paperwork that might affect California.

Miriam  
I know but.

Rick  
But I need to do this, even If It takes me all night, goodnight and goodbye.

  
_Rick pushes Miriam out._

Miriam  
But you looked so str---

_He slams the door shut and continues back on his paperwork. A few hours pass and he's done, but a noise Is heard by the door to his office, he sighs._

Rick  
Is anyone there, Janitor...Miriam, Thomas the secretary?

_Rick walks towards the door and opens It, only to see nobody there, just an open window at the other side of the hall._

Rick  
Must be my imagination---

_Growling can be heard from the other side of the hall, getting Rick's attention, he walks towards the noise._

Rick  
Is someone there, pulling some stupid prank just to living up my life?

_He sees a figure at the other side of the hall._

Rick  
You, are you doing this, show yourself, your In a very serious building late at night!

_The figure growls, and reveals more of its monstrous features In the darkness._

  
Rick  
What!?

_It charges towards Rick, causing Rick to run back Into his office as the figure yells In a monstrous tone. He stops breathing as he waits for the figure to disappear, eventually...The halls become quiet again._

Rick  
...

_Something bashes the door, causing It to break and fall on Rick._

Rick  
Argh!

_Rick Is dizzy as the figure enters the room, as he looks up, the figure looks down at him and growls._

Rick  
AHH!

  
_Cut To._

  
_The Next Day._

 

_Rick Is In his office, scrubbing something on the wall, his door Is fixed and the figure Is gone. The door Is opened and everything Is quiet as a few people walk past his door, including Miriam, who keeps quiet as she passes. Soon a bell noise Is heard and Rick stops._

Nom Nom (Voice)  
HEY, ANYONE HERE, WE NEED TO TALK TO PEOPLE!

Chloe (Voice)  
Nom Nom, be quiet.

Nom Nom (Voice)  
What, I'm getting impatient Chloe!

_Rick smirks and walks towards the sound of the bell noise. Meanwhile, Nom Nom continues to bang on the bell, annoying Chloe._

Chloe  
Can you stop doing that?

Nom Nom  
(Angry)  
No, I won't until so---

_Rick hand's grabs Nom Noms before he could punch Into the bell again, causing him and Chloe to turn towards him._

  
Rick  
Hello...What can I do with you two today?

  
Well?


	8. It Went...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Scientists go on a wild goose chase for whatever came out of the meteor, Chloe and Nom Nom show off their project to workers at City Hall, unfortunately, things do not go according to Chloe's plan.

City Hall, Meeting Room - Day

  
_Chloe and Nom Nom are In a room filled with government workers, including Rick, who want to know of their project. Chloe coughs for Nom Nom to begin, but he looks confused at her, causing her to sigh._

Chloe  
Hi, I'm Chloe, Chloe Park, and this Is my partner, the internet celebrity Nom Nom.

Government Worker #1  
Who, sorry, I'm not a big fan of this internet you mentioned.

_Nom Nom looks angry at the worker, as Chloe continues, she loads up her laptop which Is connected to a big screen, she Is planning to show the workers a presentation she made related to her and Nom Nom's project._

Chloe  
Anyway, let me load up a presentation about the project we need approval on, or as me and Nom Nom would like to call It.

Nom Nom  
KOALA PARK!

Chloe  
Uhh...Yeah, that's what It's called.

_Chloe notices that her laptop Is filled with videos of Nom Nom._

Chloe (Thought)  
_Oh gosh, I hope It's not on the screen yet._

_She turn's and notices the videos are on the screen, confusing everyone In the room apart from Chloe, Nom Nom, and Rick._

Government workers  
What, what, what's going on?

Nom Nom  
Thank you, thank you, no applause, please.

Chloe  
Ugh.

_Chloe closes all the videos and loads up the presentation._

Chloe  
Anyway, In our project Koala park, we hope to add a park that everyone will enjoy, like super official playgrounds that kids will enjoy, healthy environments and honest workers that will help people around the park anytime.

Nom Nom  
Don't forget the statue made for us!

Chloe  
What statue, Nom Nom, this Is to make California an already brighter place.

Nom Nom  
It was?

_A clapping noise Is heard as everyone turns, towards Rick who Is happy about the presentation._

Rick  
That...Is amazing, bravo you two, It Is certainly a good project!

Miriam  
Rick, I never saw you this happy before.

Rick  
Indeed Miri!

Miriam  
Miri?

_Rick turn's towards Chloe and Nom Nom, smiling psychotically._

Rick  
Park, Nom, If you think this park will help the community of California, I say, you got my vote!

Chloe  
You do?

Nom Nom  
Aww yeah, how about everyone else?

_Miriam and the rest of the government officials talk for a few minutes before looking back at the trio._

Miriam  
I don't see why not, we do have a new patch of land that we can use for the park anyway since there's nothing else that will be made there.

Nom Nom & Rick  
YEAH!

Chloe  
Uhh, Congratulations Nom Nom, It seems like were In business.

Nom Nom  
Heck yeah, we are, but I guess I should thank you for getting me here this far...So...Thanks?

_Chloe giggles._

Chloe  
Yeah, that's all I was asking.

_Chloe smiles at Nom Nom, finally noticing that he's slowly starting to change._

_Cut To_

  
California, Woods - Midday

  
_A group of scientists are looking at the now cracked open meteor, another member comes back._

Scientist #1  
Find anything?

Scientist #2  
The track the thing that came out of here disappeared a few miles from here.

Scientist #3  
Does this mean It's true, Is there life out there?

Scientist #1  
Were...Not sure.

_The five Scientists look up at the nice sunny sky, one of them turns towards the four._

Scientist #4  
Make sure none of this get's out to the public.

Grizz  
HEY!

_The five turn towards the bears._

Grizz  
Umm excuse me, people In coats, but why are you around our picnic spot?

Panda  
Grizz we should go find another picnic spot, I think there doing something spooky, I think that's a meteor.

Ice Bear  
Ice Bear senses great threat beyond us.

Scientist #1  
What about them?

Scientist #5  
Yeah, I guess only they can know about...The thing, since nobody will believe them.

  
_Cut To_

  
California City Hall, Rick's Office - Midday

_Rick Is standing near the window, he blinks for a minute, his eyelids have now turned Into green scales, Miriam enters as Rick turns._

Rick  
Oh, hello Miriam

Miriam  
Paperwork from the Koala Park Project Is here.

Rick  
Thank you, Miriam, my best worker.

Miriam  
(Blushes)  
Wow, thanks...Rick.

_Miriam quickly leaves the room, as Rick sits down and looks at the paperwork, he grins psychotically._

  
Rick  
Excellent, that two wont know what hit them with my plan...

 

 

Things are going along smoothly.


	9. Well!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the success of the presentation, Chloe and Nom Nom spend the rest of their day at a park.

California Park - Sundown

  
_Nom Nom Is sitting In a park looking at the sky that Is slowly going down when Chloe appears and gives him some ice cream._

Chloe  
I managed to buy some while the man was still around.

Nom Nom  
Thanks.

_Nom Nom take's one of the ice creams from Chloe before she sits down beside the koala._

  
Nom Nom  
So...This Is what our park will be like, a nice...Clear surrounding area.

Chloe  
Yeah, but with much more like helpers and more toilets, plus probably new playgrounds that are never made before with new stuff.

Nom Nom  
Really like what?

Chloe  
You know...Probably bigger slides.

Nom Nom  
...  
You know that's what I like about you Park.

Chloe  
You finally have the gall to say that?

Nom Nom  
No, I'm serious. You have an amazing brain and could create a lot of things and think of new ideas, like Koala Park, I never expected a child to come up with something so amazing.

Chloe  
It's just a park...But thanks, I like the compliment...You know, this Is actually the first time I saw a Koala.

Nom Nom  
You did, what about the zoo here?

Chloe  
They don't have any.

Nom Nom  
Oh, well I'm one of a kind for a Koala.

Chloe  
Yeah, because you can talk.

Nom Nom  
Yup, which Is why I'm so awesome.

_Chloe giggles, before looking back at her ice cream, she looks back at Nom Nom._

  
Chloe  
Say, Nom Nom.

Nom Nom  
Yeah?

Chloe  
Do you...Like being a celebrity.

Nom Nom  
Yeah, It has It's ups and downs, the up part Is It helps me be very social and has a lot of people that like me...The downer Is, I don't have any friends.

Chloe  
What about your friend's list In about every social network site In the world.

Nom Nom  
Yeah, I actually do have an account on every social networking site In the world.

Chloe  
Really, does that mean you speak In different languages?

Nom Nom  
Well yeah, both known and forgotten, It seem's you can only se---

Chloe  
나는 한국어를 말할 수

Nom Nom  
Korean...And English.

Chloe  
Why don't you use them that much?

Nom Nom  
Because, despite having a full friends list, I don't actually have a friend to express It with me, they all care about taking pictures of me and commenting how much I'm cute, and making pictures and storeys about me In odd situations for some reason.

Chloe  
Well, I'm your friend.

Nom Nom  
...Heh, actually...You are, your the first person who actually doesn't care If I'm famous or not, or If I'm cute.

Chloe  
I find Koala's average In appearance more than cute.

Chloe phone beeps and she checks It before putting It away.

Chloe  
That's my dad, I need to go, see ya later Nom Nom.

_Chloe jumps off the bench and throws her cone In the nearest trash can as she walks away Nom Nom call's to her._

Nom Nom  
Hey Chloe, want to meet again tomorrow?

Chloe  
Sorry but I have college tomorrow, maybe next weekend?

Nom Nom  
SURE!

_Chloe leaves as Nom Nom sits on the bench, happy at how the day went._

  
Nom Nom  
I finally have...A real friend.

 


	10. A Stab In the Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nom Nom Is given an opportunity that will make him more popular and famous but worries that this opportunity will hurt his friendship with Chloe.

Koala Park Construction Site - Day

_Chloe, Nom Nom & Rick are standing around the construction site of Koala Park, which Is almost complete. Chloe Is amazed at the work everyone has put Into the park as Rick looks at her._

Rick  
So, what do you think of our work Chloe?

Chloe  
You're doing great Rick, this park can be complete In under a week.

Rick  
Yes, It will be finished In under a week.

Nom Nom  
About time, It felt like forever that this park was under construction.

Chloe  
Anyway, I'm going to check something over there, well make sure the new trash cans are stuck on the ground and won't is easily pushed, along with It being plastic so drawings from ruffians can be washed off It.

_Chloe walk's over to the trash cans as Rick turns towards Nom Nom._

Rick  
You like her do you?

Nom Nom  
Of course, she's my friend.

Rick  
Yeah, you two seem to be good business partners, which Is why I want to offer you something Nom Nom.

Nom Nom  
Me, what about Chloe?

Rick  
Chloe has nothing to do with this, only you Nom Nom.

Nom Nom  
This seem's weird without Chloe...But what Is It anyway?

Rick  
Just a large sum of money, fans and a huge golden statue of yourself In the park when It reopens.

Nom Nom  
REALLY!?

_Chloe turn's towards Nom Nom._

Chloe  
What Is It?

Nom Nom  
Oh, umm, nothing!

_Chloe gives's off a suspicious look, but turn's her attention back to the trash cans soon enough, Nom Nom looks back at Rick._

  
Nom Nom  
Tell me, Rick, what do I have to do to get all of this and be popular again?

Rick  
Give your ownership to the park to me.

Nom Nom  
Really, but I won't be able to control the park, with Chloe, she'll be upset If I do that.

Rick  
No, she won't, I'll be taking over your half of the park If you want all the money...

All the fans...

And that statue, where people will chant your name...

Fans (Voice)  
NOM NOM, NOM NOM, NOM NOM, NOM NOM!

Nom Nom  
Wow.

_Rick presents a contract to Nom Nom._

  
Rick  
Sign here and all of your dreams will co---

Nom Nom  
Done!

Nom Nom _had finished signing his name on the contract, surprising Rick._

Rick  
Oh, your not going to have a chance to read It and see If there's an---

Nom Nom  
Nope, and I used my own pen to sign It.

Nom Nom _show's off his pen to Rick, which has a tiny chibi version of himself as he put's It away._

Rick (Thought)  
 _Wow, he really Is a fool, a big fool, probably the biggest one I have ever seen in my millions of years of living._

_Chloe reappears._

Chloe  
Well, they said there going to close up to visitors so they can make next week's deadline, let's head home Nom Nom.

Nom Nom  
Uhh, yeah ok.

Rick  
I'll stay here and make sure the workers do their jobs, you know how they can be.

Chloe  
Oh, well ok, seeya Rick.

Nom Nom  
Yeah, seeya Rick.

Rick  
Seeya later you two, especially you Nom Nom, my buddy.

Nom Nom _nervously laughs, garnering attention from Chloe._

Chloe  
Are you ok?

Nom Nom  
Yeah, why wouldn't I be?

Chloe  
Hm...

_As Nom Nom and Chloe walk away, Rick watch's them, he grins psychotically as he looks down at the contract Nom Nom signed._

Rick  
Yes...One step closer, It's only a week now before my plan could work...I just need to plant this now at the right time.

_Rick take's out something, a small pod with a strange sound from within._

_Cut To_

  
Koala Park Outside - Midday

  
_Chloe and Nom Nom are standing outside, waving goodbye as they head home, unaware that the five scientists from the woods are watching the park below._

Scientist #1  
Is this It?

Scientist #2  
Yes, Ladies and gentlemen...

  
We have found our monster, and It's In that new park.


	11. Grand Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Koala Park opens, Chloe find's out about Nom Nom's actions for the past weeks after finding out about the golden statue, meanwhile Rick reveals himself.

Koala Park, Entrance - Day

_A crowd of people are around the park, waiting for It to open as Nom Nom appears to cut the ribbon, Chloe sits In the crowd._

Nom Nom  
Hello, today, I, Nom Nom the cutest Koala of the world, will happily open my new park, that belongs to a woman who didn't want to say anything at the ceremony.

_Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear are standing behind Chloe._

Panda  
Are you sure you don't want to go up there?

Ice Bear  
Ice Bear thinks It's for the best.

Chloe  
It's fine guys, I think Nom Nom deserves this after weeks on working on the park, both building It and working behind the scenes.

Nom Nom  
Chloe!

Chloe  
What!?

_Nom Nom look's down at Chloe as everyone turns towards her._

Nom Nom  
You helped me make this park a reality, so...Would you do me the honor of cutting the ribbon with me?

Chloe  
I'm not sure...

Female Resident #1  
Come on, open up already!

Male Resident #1  
YEAH, I WANT TO CHECK THIS PARK OUT!

Nom Nom  
Chloooe.

Crowd  
OPEN UP, OPEN UP, OPEN UP, OPEN UP!

Chloe  
I...I...

_Chloe suddenly faint's from the pressure, shocking everyone In the area._

_Cut To_

  
Koala Park, Rick's Office - Day

  
_Chloe wake's up In a chair In Nom Nom's new office In Koala park, Nom Nom, the bears, Miriam & Rick are looking at her._

Nom Nom  
Chloe are you ok?

Grizz  
Yeah, you just fainted out there during the ceremony.

Ice Bear  
Ice bear thought you were having a heart attack.

Chloe  
Guys, new people...I'm fine, I just, couldn't handle the pressure of opening the park.

Nom Nom  
Really, but you obviously looked fine when working on It with others...Like me.

Chloe  
That was just too many people, you should have known I had anxiety problems Nom Nom, I just couldn't handle opening the park with that many people.

Nom Nom  
Well, no need to be fussy about It...Because the park just opened!

_The group look out of the park and see many people In It enjoying themselves and treating the park nice and respectfully._

Panda  
Sure Is one of nature's many gifts.

Grizz  
That was a bit mythic for you.

Panda  
I just hear about It...On a website.

Chloe  
It sur---Wait, Nom Nom, what Is that?

Nom Nom  
What?

_The group see a statue of Nom Nom and just Nom Nom being pulled up In the centre of the park, Chloe look's shocked and sighs, she turn's towards Nom Nom & Rick._

Chloe  
I need to speak to you two alone.

Grizz  
Ok, seeya Chloe!

Panda  
We can check out the rest of the park later.

_The bear's & Miriam walk towards the exit of the room as Miriam look's back at the three._

Miriam  
Talk to you later...Rick?

_Rick ignore's Miriam as she closes the door to the room, leaving Rick alone with Chloe & Nom Nom, Chloe, however, Is looking angry at Nom Nom._

Chloe  
Why Is there a statue of you In a park that the two of us built together?

Nom Nom  
It looked nice, whatever.

Rick  
I think what No---

Chloe  
Can you call him Nom Nom, your nickname for him sound's kind of weird.

Rick  
Oh right sorry, what Nom Nom was trying to say Is.

_Rick take's out the contract Nom Nom signed._

Rick  
He signed over his right's to the park to me, In exchange for fans and a statue built for him.

Chloe  
I don't see any of his rabid fanbase In the park yet.

Rick  
They haven't come yet, apparently, there stuck In traffic...Or whatever your mortal's call a traffic jam.

_Chloe grows suspicious of Rick, before looking back at Nom Nom._

Chloe  
Nom Nom, how could you, we worked on this together, and you gave your half of the park to Rick?

Nom Nom  
What, he'll do more better than the park than me.

Rick  
I sure will!

Chloe  
...  
Who am I kidding, I fooled myself thinking you could have changed, but you do...People like you never change!

Nom Nom  
What, your saying I'm the selfish hasbin that you said you called me that day at College?

Chloe  
I never called you that, but your attitude sounds like your one.

_Chloe glare's at Nom Nom as Rick stay's In the background...Silent during the argument._

Chloe  
Your psychotic Nom Nom, your such a fame seeking koala bear who cant live with the fact that not being popular Is your worst fear, even going as far as to make a big deal of a crab snapping your ears five month's ago and then throwing the bears under the bus, twice...That's right, I heard that you tried to kill Grizz and Panda with sharks that you dumped In a public pool!

Nom Nom  
Who said that?

Chloe  
Every new's site, It was obvious you did that...And your recent change In attitude, even personality proves that.

_Chloe take's out a small piece of paper, which causes Nom Nom's eyes to widen._

Nom Nom  
CHLOE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Chloe  
I don't want to work In this park, we built this together, not me...Not you, but both of us, I know that sounded strange but still.

_Chloe rip's the paper In half, causing Rick to grin as Nom Nom Is shocked to see the paper land on the ground, Nom Nom looks at Chloe...Angry at her decision._

Nom Nom  
You, you...Selfish Witch!

Chloe  
Why are you mad, you don't own the park anymore either, right now the current ownership Is Rick.

Rick  
Indeed I am.

_Chloe walk's past Nom Nom & Rick and toward's the office door._

Nom Nom  
Where are you going?

Chloe  
I'm going to have fun...With the bears, there waiting for me somewhere In the park might as well enjoy It, Rick you can change the name of this park If you want, after all, It Is your's now, I don't see why a Koala with odd pupils Is In here.

_Chloe leave's as Nom Nom growls, Rick, however, Is walking towards a dark corner of the room._

Nom Nom  
Who does that park girl think she Is, I have great pupils.

_Nom Nom's pupils shorten to dotted as Nom Nom turn's towards Rick._

Nom Nom  
See Rick...Rick?

Rick  
Finally, after many weeks, I have finally gained full ownership of this park thanks to and Chloe's bickering.

Nom Nom  
What do you mean?

Rick  
It mean's my plan can go forward...For the destruction of this world, and It's all thanks to your foolishness Nom Nom.

Nom Nom  
Well, I never heard someone tell me I would have helped them destroy the world someday bu---

_Rick reveal's his true form...As a giant reptilian scorpion monster, causing Nom Nom to scream and run towards the door which Is locked._

Nom Nom  
Secretary lady, help, I'm locked In here with a giant scorpion!

_The monster walk's towards Nom Nom as he turned towards the monster._

Nom Nom  
What are you and what have you done to Rick...Ahh, Bears...Chloe, wait, Chloe!

_Nom Nom make's sound effects as he try's to dramatically make It to the windows of the room, after some failed stunts, he finally make's It to the windows and avoids the monster, Nom Nom look's down to see Chloe walking out of the main building, Nom Nom begins to bang on the window._

Nom Nom  
CHLOE, CHLOE, CHLOE, HE---

_The window shutters close, preventing Nom Nom from getting help from Chloe, who looks up, but shrugs and continues to walk away._

Chloe  
Probably a bird.


	12. Rickie Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick unleashes the start of his ultimate plan as Chloe, Nom Nom and co try to withstand what he has In store for the park...And the future of mankind.

Rick's Office Building - Day

_Nom Nom Is walking away from the now monstrous Rick as he speaks._

Nom Nom  
Please don't eat me, can't you blame me I'm too famous?

Rick  
IT'S NO USE RESISTING IT NOM NOM!

Nom Nom  
Wait, you can talk?

Rick  
Of course, I still have a mouth and I need It to speak.

Nom Nom  
Why are you here!?

Rick  
Oh really like you care, I'm about to kill and eat you.

_Nom Nom screams as Rick charges towards him, only for Miriam to come In and whack Rick with a broom._

Miriam  
Oh no, you don't, your not going to eat him.

Nom Nom  
It's you, secretary lady.

Miriam  
No time to talk, we need to leave now and warn the others.

Nom Nom  
R-ight...Right!

_Nom Nom grabs Miriam's hand, together the two escape the room as Rick roars before charging towards the window of his office and bashing It open, he sees Nom Nom and Miriam escape, however, he quickly throws the pod over them and watch's as It falls down at a nearby tube._

Rick  
Yes...Go and begin the invasion!

_As the pod falls further down the tube, It would start to fall deeply towards the ground until It came out of a small tunnel, where the pod starts to open...Smoke rises from the pod as something green and glowing comes from a pod, a weird looking hand rises out of It as screaming could be heard._

_Cut To_

  
Koala Park - Day

  
_Chloe Is playing frisbee with the bears, all four are enjoying the time they have with each other._

Chloe  
Isn't this fun?

Panda  
I don't know I'm afraid the frisbee might hurt me.

Grizz  
Come on bro, It's only plastic.

Panda  
I know but I could still get a nosebleed from these sort of things.

_The frisbee lands near Ice Bear's feet...Who picks It up and aims It at Chloe._

Ice Bear  
Ice bear aim's for Chloe.

_He throw's It towards Chloe who manages to grab It...Just for Nom Nom and Miriam to appear._

Nom Nom  
CHLOE, WE NEED YOUR HELP!

Chloe  
Oh...It's you, why are you here?

Nom Nom  
Rick's an alien!

Miriam  
He tried to kill your friend.

Chloe  
Nom Nom's not my friend, and never will be any more, besides aliens don't exist there just scare tactics for paranoid people and people In tin foiled hats.

Nom Nom  
But It Is true Chloe, you have to believe us!

Miriam  
Yeah, we never even interacted that much.

Panda  
Aliens, even that's a bit too far.

Chloe  
Yeah, Panda's not right, It's not like you two have proof or anything.

_Just then the five scientists appear._

???  
Excuse me, we may believe you six may have come In contact with an alien.

Nom Nom & Miriam  
YES!

Chloe  
What, but how, we never did, the only person we did come Into contact was Rick.

Nom Nom  
Who attacked us and was an alien In disguise!

???  
It's gotten worse, Rose, David, Clara, Peter we better prepare for what we'll see In this office building where this Rick Is located...By the way, I'm Tom, Tom Seller.

Clara  
You didn't say our last names.

Tom  
Get with the time's Clara, we don't have time, the entire world Is at stake.

Chloe  
The entire world, what would a simple park be used for world domination?

_The park start's to shake, freaking everyone In the park out._

Panda  
What Is that!?

Ice Bear  
Ice Bear doesn't like this.

Tom  
WERE TOO LATE!

_Roaring could be heard as the park slowly start's to move upward, Rick's laughter could be heard nearby as Chloe looks around confused._

Chloe  
How could this happen!?

_Everyone outside the park sees a giant monster appearing from the ground as Koala Park Is located on the monsters head, It slowly floats up In the sky as people begin to freak out, upon floating Into the sky, other monsters with parks In their heads could be seen from around the world, In Tibet, Canada, Scotland and others._

Chloe  
Ohh, my parent's are going to be freaked out by this!

_Cut To_

  
Park Residence - Day

_Yun and Diane are flicking through channels, eventually coming across a news report._

Charity  
News report Charity Stone here to report this big event In which gigantic monsters suddenly rise out of the ground and floated In th---

_They continue to flick through channels._

Diane  
I think that was something important.

Yun  
Meh, News are always depressing these days.

Diane  
Yeah, I guess.

_Cut To_

  
Rick's Office Building - Day

_Rick see's the panicking people from below and smirks In his monstrous form._

Rick  
Excellent, the people down here are scared, confused on what to do...While my big plan has already begun...My ultimate plan.

 

 

There's only a matter of time now until the invasion will finally begin.


	13. Rick's Ultimate Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick reveal's his ultimate plan to his new Secretary.

Rick's Office

_Rick looks down at the carnage outside of his office and laughs evilly as he speaks to himself._

Rick (Voice)  
Finally, my plan is coming all together, it just needs time for the next part of my plan can begin...Yes, the next part of my plan, where I, the main leader of the Scoripos will begin the invasion of the earth and the elimination of humanity.

And it will begin like this.

_The monster under the park start's to grow bigger and bigger and become more monstrous in appearance._

Rick (Voice)  
The monster will grow until it is as big as the earth, along with most of the other monsters on this earth...Then it will go into the planet once more before it begins to wipe out most of humanity.

_The monsters land on earth, almost destroying it and wiping out most of the life that is still on it, the military bases explode in the area._

Rick (Voice)  
The Military won't even know until it is too late, not that my creations will care anyway.

_Jet's fly around the monsters and shoot at them, however in the point of view of the monsters, they only sting a little._

Rick (Voice)  
They'll just ping those flying machines away!

_The monsters ping, push and kick the jets away, eventually most of humanity is destroyed and the monsters are now standing on an empty earth._

Rick (Voice)  
Eventually, these humans will be extinct, minus the ones stuck on the parks on the monsters heads...No, I should be at least caring and let them live.

_It still show's people on the park panicking, until they revert to skeletons._

Rick (Voice)  
Alas, until they starve out and revert into skeletal corpses.  
Then we begin dominating the planet!

_The monsters, just sit on the earth._

Rick (Voice)  
Yes, and I'll call it...Rick Earth, Rirth and anyone who flys by like those blasted Anozons.

_A spaceship is seen flying past Rirth, but it gets knocked further into space by a fist from one of the monsters as Rick continues to laugh._

Rick (Voice)  
Yes...

_The entire domination plan turn's out to be Rick imagining the future._

Rick  
THAT WILL BE MY PLAN!  
And nobody will ever stop me, not even that Nom Nom or Chloe, even if I might be jinxing myself  
Did you catch that new Secretary?

  
_Another Scorpio appears, nods and gives a thumbs up to Rick._

Rick  
Excellent...


	14. Breaking into the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When thing's get desperate, Chloe, Nom Nom & co work together to break into the office building of Koala Park and confront the monster from within to save the world from destruction.

Koala Park

_The group is looking at the office building from afar as people panic around them._

Chloe  
So Rick's still in there?

Miriam  
Yes, but as some inhuman monster who probably has the real Rick somewhere.

Peter  
We have to stop his plans for world domination.

Nom Nom  
Wait, world domination, why do you think that?

Clara  
What else is he going to use those monsters for?

Chloe  
Monsters or not we have to stop him and get these parks back to earth, I mean look around us, everyone's freaking out, imagine what it will be like in a few weeks if this park is still floating around in space.

Grizz  
Won't people from the military come and rescue us.

Ice Bear  
Ice Bear doubts it.

Panda  
I'm not sure if we'll get in.

Nom Nom  
Panda does have a point.

Chloe  
We have to try...Even if we have to die doing so.

_Nom Nom, The Bears, Miriam & The Scientists gasp at Chloe._

Chloe  
What, we'll get in, it's not like there's no security around, Rick's the only alien in this park...Apart from the monster below us.

_The group run towards the office building and try's to get in, only to notice a finger scanner at the front door._

Chloe  
A finger scanner, when did he install this?

Nom Nom  
Oh, I actually suggested it last minute, it was to prevent people breaking in and steal out stuff, it will most likely recognise people who work here.

Chloe  
Wait, people who work here?

_Chloe puts her finger in the scanner, it works, however upon letting go of the scanner the door quickly closes._

Chloe  
Great, we need someone who works here to stay behind so we can all continue.

Miriam  
I guess I'll do it.

_Miriam puts her finger in the scanner, it works and the door opens, Nom Nom, the Scientists & The bears run into the building as Chloe turns towards Miriam._

Chloe  
Thanks, Miriam, you're doing us a favor.

Miriam  
No problem, just go and stop Rick.

_Chloe run's into the building as Miriam wait's outside._

Cut To

Koala Park Office Building

_Chloe joins up with the others as they come across an elevator, which is broken._

Rose  
We checked every door that can take us upstairs, but Rick must have locked them, this elevator can take us to the floor Rick's most likely in, but it's broken.

_Chloe looks at the buttons in front of her and then turns towards the scientists._

Chloe  
Try working on this?

_The five circle around the buttons as Chloe, Nom Nom, and the bear's watch, eventually, it works and the elevator opens._

Panda  
It worked, we can go forward.

Grizz  
Righteous!

_Chloe, Nom Nom, and the bears run into the elevator...But the scientists are not moving._

Nom Nom  
What's wrong, aren't you guys coming?

Peter  
We need to stay if we want to keep this elevator functional, you five get off the elevator as soon as it opens again and continues getting to Rick.

Rose  
You five will be doing the country, even the world a favor by getting to Rick.

Chloe  
Right.

Grizz  
Wish us luck!

_The elevator closes and moves upwards with Chloe, Nom Nom & the bears inside._

_Cut To_

Rick's Office Building, Top Floor, Koala Park

_As the five wait for the door to open Panda taps in rhyme at the elevator music that's playing._

Panda  
Catchy.

_The door opens and the five run towards a large door to Rick's office._

Chloe  
There it is, Rick's office.

Nom Nom  
Finally, it took long enough.

_Chloe try's to open the door, but it's locked, a camera is looking down at her and the others._

Rick (Voice)  
Nice try Park.

Chloe  
Wait, how did you know my name?

Rick (Voice)  
Files...You five are definitely not getting in there.

Grizz  
Or maybe we can.

Chloe & Nom Nom  
What?

Grizz  
Chloe, Nom Nom, we'll distract Rick while you two break in.

Nom Nom  
Like that wi---

Chloe  
No, what Rick, you win.

Rick (Voice)  
What?

Chloe  
You win, we might as well leave and try and survive outside in this now apocalyptic park...Let's go Nom Nom.

_Chloe grab's Nom Nom's arm and the two walk away, leaving the bears with the camera._

Nom Nom  
Wha...But, we were so close.

_The camera turn's towards The Bears._

Rick (Voice)  
What are you three still doing here? Aren't you going with you.

Grizz  
Nope, we still have hope.

_The bear's surround the camera, making Rick confused, he unlocks the door in secret since he know's the bears won't know._

Rick (Voice)  
What are you doing...Let me see!

Bears  
Nope.

_Chloe and Nom Nom secretly sneak through the door to Rick's office._

_Cut To_

Rick's Office, Koala Park

_Rick is trying to get past the bears with his camera, but his attempts are moot._

Rick  
Grr, let me through, I need to see my door!

Nom Nom (Voice)  
You won't have to soon enough.

Rick  
Huh?

_Rick turn's to see Chloe & Nom Nom standing in front of him._

Rick  
You two, I thought you left.

Chloe  
Wow, he really is an alien.  
But anyway, you should have known that we were tricking you Rick...Or whatever you're called now since your an alien.

Rick  
...

So, after all, this...It all ends here.

Very well, let's see who will win.

 

 

 

Humanity...Or me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoy that chapter, because as of October 14th the story will end with the final three chapters:
> 
> \- The Moment We All Hold Dear  
> \- Status Quo?  
> \- Epilouge 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this story so far and that you'll enjoy the last three chapters coming up soon.


	15. The Moment we all hold Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chloe and Nom Nom managed to find a surprising weakness to Rick, they try to use it to save the people trapped in Koala Park, and the world.

Rick's Office Building

_Chloe and Nom Nom continue to look at Rick._

  
Rick  
So, you're here to stop my ultimate plan of world domination!?

Nom Nom  
Yes, yes, you already said that.

Chloe  
You're going to destroy our world, we have to stop you!

Rick  
But you'll most likely be ok up here until you all die by your own foolishness, and with no food and water unless some people in this park were going on these so called picnics.

Chloe  
What about the people we love, the people we care about that are not in this park right now!

Rick  
Meh.

Nom Nom  
Don't worry, I once learned kung fu at a community college!

_Nom Nom run's towards Rick._

Nom Nom  
THIS IS FOR TRICKING ME ALIEN SCORPION!

_Rick whack's Nom Nom back to Chloe._

Rick  
Give me one good reason why I won't slice you two in half?

Chloe  
Because...Umm...

_Chloe quickly looks around and notices a grain of salt on Rick's desk._

Chloe (Thought)  
 _If I get that grain of salt, maybe I can blind him while trying to direct all of the parks back down to earth._

Rick  
WELL!

Chloe  
Because we haven't made you lunch yet.

Rick  
Lunch? In my species, aka I'm the last of my kind, we never eat.

Nom Nom  
How do you feed yourself then if you don't eat?

Rick  
We don't, well I don't.

Chloe  
Good.  
(Grabs the Grain of Salt.)  
Becuase what you said gave me enough time to distract you.

_Chloe throws the salt at Rick, which actually starts to burn him._

Rick  
AHHHH!!!

Chloe  
Oh my, I didn't know it would burn him.

Nom Nom  
KEEP THROWING IT!  
(Grabs the salt)  
TIME FOR YOU TO BE SALTY AT ME!  
(Throws more salt at Rick until bottle is empty)

_Rick begins to melt as Nom Nom and Chloe watch on._

Rick  
AHHHHHHH I'M MELTING, I DONT HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY ONLY THAT A KID AND KOALA MANAGED TO FIND MY WEAKNESS I NEVER MENTIONED BEFORE AHHHH!!!

_Rick melts until he is just a red puddle._

Chloe  
Well, that was anti climatic.

Nom Nom  
I know, and we didn't even know his name.

Chloe  
Let's not, touch that puddle, he could be a parasite or something.

Nom Nom  
Got it.

_The entire park begins to shake._

Nom Nom  
What's happening!?

_The bears quickly enter the room._

Grizz  
Chloe, Nom Nom are you ok?

Panda  
The camera shut off when Rick saw you, plus the door was locked until now.

Ice Bear  
Ice Bear thought Rick did something inhumane.

Chloe  
We're fine, we just have to get back to the others!

Bears & Nom Nom  
Right!

_Everyone run's out of the office as Grizz looks at the puddle._

Grizz  
What happened to Rick?

Nom Nom  
Rick had too much salt.

Grizz  
Really?

Nom Nom  
Yup.

Grizz  
Uh huh.

Nom Nom  
Ye--

Panda (Voice)  
QUIT STALLING AND GET TO THE ELEVATOR, THIS PARK IS AT STAKE!

_Grizz and Nom Nom run out of the office to join Chloe, Panda & Ice Bear._

* * *

 

Koala Park Office Building

_The five, now joined by the scientists and Miriam stand outside the office building as they quickly looked around._

Miriam  
What's going on?

_The eleven soon hear roaring, before the park begins to fall._

Chloe  
OH NO, WITHOUT RICK TO GUIDE THEM AND HELP THEM THE MONSTERS BELOW US ARE DYING OF NEGLECT!

Nom Nom  
WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO THE PARKS!?

Chloe  
THERE GOING TO FALL!

MIRIAM  
WAIT, I KNOW SOMETHING THAT CAN HELP US SURVIVE, QUICK TOWARDS THIS SHED!

_The group quickly walk into the shed._

* * *

 

Koala Park, Shed

_Once everyone is in the shed Miriam opens up a hidden door in front of her._

Miriam  
Under here.

Chloe  
Wait, when was this made?

Miriam  
Rick secretly made this, I wasn't sure why so I didn't question him, but now I think why he made it, in case something happened and this park fell while he was still alive...Well now were using it, Rick!

Nom Nom  
Yeah but Rick's d---

Chloe  
Nom Nom!

_Everyone runs into the hidden door as Ice Bear closes it behind him since he was the last one to enter._

  
Grizz (Voice)  
Hey, this is kind of roomy.

Panda (Voice)  
I know, it has nice cushions and such.

Chloe (Voice)  
It even has wireless internet.

Nom Nom (Voice)  
The original Rick must have been loaded.

Peter (Voice)  
Well, we shouldn't get too caught up with this.

Rose (Voice)  
Yeah, the park should head back to California any second now, along with every other park in their respectful country.

Nom Nom (Voice)  
It sure is takin---

_A large crash is heard as the shed suddenly collapses._


	16. Status Quo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally back to normal, but what about the fate of Chloe and Nom Nom's friendship?

Koala Park - Day

_The group managed to climb out of the shed after it collapsed, and begin to look around at the destruction of the park, and the other survivors that managed to survive everything that happened._

Chloe  
We did it, we survived.

Miriam  
But look at the park, it's destroyed, we wasted so much on an evil aliens plan.

_Suddenly news reporters, police and medical workers rush into the park to help everyone._

News Reporter #1  
Sir, how did this traumatize you?

News Reporter #2  
On a scale to nine to zero, how mentally scarred are you for being forced up into space?

News Reporter #3  
Did you happen to find the other missing park workers that were launched into space last week?

* * *

 

  
Koala Park, Entrance - Day

_Nom Nom and Chloe are sitting in an ambulance, the bears, Miriam, and the scientists are currently being questioned._

Nom Nom  
Well, this is a harsh day, and I didn't get my fans like I desired!

Chloe  
But come on Nom Nom, you had to admit this day was kind of exciting, I mean we went into space and stopped some evil alien from destroying the world, even if you didn't get fans, you could be remembered as an American hero.

Nom Nom  
What about you?

Chloe  
I think I'll let you have all the glory, you deserve it.

Nom Nom  
...  
No.

Chloe  
What?

Nom Nom  
You helped me through all of this, you deserve it more, but I am wondering about one thing.

Chloe  
What?

Nom Nom  
Do we...Stop hanging out with each other and continue on with our lives before we met each other at that college you go to?

Chloe  
...  
It dosesn't have to be.

_Miriam soon appears._

Miriam  
Well, I just got the word, they're closing down the park due to the deaths and destruction that just occurred here, sorry you two your dream is officially over.

Chloe & Nom Nom  
Aww.

Chloe  
But it dosesn't matter, at least we got friendship on our side.

Miriam  
Yeah, that's sweet, now I have to find the real Rick...I wonder what happened to him?

_Chloe and Nom Nom begin to laugh._

Miriam  
I'm serious, a worker from city hall is missing and that alien took that form, so he must have had something to do with his disappearance.

_Chloe and Nom Nom continue to laugh._

 

 

Miriam  
RICK, RICK, WHERE ARE YOU RICK!?


	17. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing's don't have to change.

Park Residence, Chloe's Room - Day

_Chloe soon wakes's up and plays her favorite music as she gets ready for another day._

Chloe (Voice)  
So after everything that's happened in Koala Park, I decided to change a few things in my life, mainly my lists of friends that have increased ever since the incident.

_A honking noise is heard outside as Chloe looks out the window to see Nom Nom, using a horn._

Nom Nom  
Hey, Chloe, ready for another game of frisbee?

Chloe  
Yeah, hang on!

_Chloe quickly gets ready and runs out of the house to get on her bike, while Nom Nom sits on the basket of it._

Chloe (Voice)  
On Sundays we go to the woods and meet up with the bears, where we do all sorts of fun stuff for now on, they actually accepted Nom Nom as there true friend after what he did for the past year...Nom Nom certainly did change after the Koala Park Incident.

Oh, Koala Park? That was rebuilt into a memorial wall to all the people that...Unfortunately died.

* * *

 

The Bears Cave - Day

_Chloe & The Bears, along with Nom Nom play a game on the Yii._

Chloe (Voice)  
After everything that happened, though, the incident at Koala Park certainly changed a lot of us...And for that, I'm happy it did, because some of us are now finally truly happy.

_As the five continue to play...They hear a tapping on the window, it's Charlie as the five turn._

Charlie  
Hey, Fellas, whatya playing?

Chloe  
Is that bigfoot?

Charlie  
Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoy the story, thanks for reading!


End file.
